gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knakveey/The List: Best Game of Thrones Unfair Fight Scenes
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the first of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. It looks like the heat is starting to be turned up this season. In last night's episode: Sons of Harpy, we saw a decent amount of action that we have been waiting for the past few episodes. Jaime Lannister and Bronn encounter a horseback patrol on the shores of Dorne and are forced into a skirmish. However, the biggest fight so far this season occurred between the Unsullied and Sons of the Harpy. To be specific, Grey Worm and Barristan Selmy are ambushed by the Sons of Harpy and have to fend off roughly a dozen men. Take a look below for some of the most memorable unfair fights from the GoT universe. ---- Want a Steam season pass to Game of Thrones - A Telltale Game Series? Enter by logging in and leaving your favorite unfair fight scene in the comments below! ---- Drogo got your tongue? When Mago is upset to be taking orders from Daenerys Targaryen, he hopes that Drogo will overrule her authority. Unfortunately for Mago, the Khal agrees with his wife and Mago. Mago then disowns drogo and challenges him to a fight. It's not even close... Drogo allows Mago to wound him and even disarms himself before killing Mago with his own blade and ripping out his tongue through his throat. Horse-eye! I suppose this one isn't much of a battle, but it sure was one-sided. After Daenerys Targaryen decides to let Daario Naharis be her Champion, he casually stands to await the charging horsemen while drawing only his dagger to fight. As the rider approaches, he hurls the dagger into the horse's eye which causes it to collapse. The rider falls off his horse and rolls towards Daario who easily kills the man without breaking a sweat or moving a foot. Child's Play During one of her lessons, Arya Stark and Syrio Forel are confronted by Kingsguard who say they were sent to retrieve Arya. Knowing that they are lying, Syrio refuses to hand over Arya and fights off the guards with only his wooden sparring sword. The last guard remaining is Meryn Trant who cannot seem to find a way to dispatch the teacher. Once his wooden sword is wittled down to a stub, the scene ends and we are left wondering if Syrio still lives. When it rains, it pours In Telltale's Game of Thrones, Episode three opens up with a bang. Asher Forrester, Beskha and Malcolm Branfield are on the run from the Lost Legion. They find themselves trapped in a canyon at a dead end. Luckily, Asher finds a crevice for them to go into and perhaps another exit to escape. Unfortunately, they stumble upon the lost dragon, Drogon. Now fighting a dragon and the Lost Legion, the odds are really against them. I could really go for some chicken... While on the way to the The Vale of Arryn, Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark encounter some Lannister men harassing a local pub owner and his daughter. Arya recognizes of the men as Polliver, the man who killed her friend and stole her sword. Sandor reluctantly enters the establishment after Arya slipped from his sight to try and get her sword back. After a tense conversation between Sandor and Polliver, a fight breaks out and Sandor fights off the 5 men, fairly easily. Arya helps out at the end by stabbing Polliver as his back was turned. She gets her revenge by stabbing him through the throat repeating the same words he said to her friend when he killed him. Don't underestimate the power of handcuffs! As Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth make their way through The Riverlands, Jaime feigns fatigue and asks Brienne for a break. While she unsuccessfully orders him to get on his feet, she trys to lift him up. While doing this, Jaime steals one of her swords and cuts his leash off. Still handcuffed, he tries to duel Brienne. While Jaime is heralded as a master swordsman, he's no match for Brienne in his current state. After Jaime gives her some trouble, she overpowers him and makes it look effortless. What are your most memorable unfair/one-sided fights to date in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts